beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter one: Black Rock Shooter
Next Chapter I walk around in the abandoned graveyard. It's been only two months since I met Link, and found out that I have siblings. Everything's changed ever since the human population was wiped out, after it was, I returned to my homeland, Hazama. It is now one of the few worlds where the humans could live. I now go around in Hazama, trying to figure out why the humans went nearly extinct. People have been dying more and more, too. Nobody knows why, nobody knows what is going on. A long serpent wraps around my arm, This is Ron, he's been my companion ever since I was fifteen, and since then I've really bonded with him, ah, we've been through so much. But let me tell you, he isn't a regular snake... He turns into weapons. Weird, right? Not to me, heh, I've been around weapon-transforming creatures all my life... Nothing unusual to see here. Ron looks up at me. "Hey rock, you okay? You seem awfully quiet". I glance at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking back to the old days, when things were easy". He keeps quiet after that. "Hey Ron?". "Yeah?". "Do you know where Link is?" "I thought she went with Rin to the lake or something". "R-Rock!! Ron!!!" Ron and I turn around, it's Link! She looks... Really worried. Link runs towards Ron and I, with Rin over her shoulder. "What the hell happened?" I say. "I don't even know who the girl was... But, she calls herself Wisp", says Link. Wisp, I've heard of her before. She spawns The Willowisp, small creatures that are often seen floating above water. Nobody knows much about them, but from what I hear, they kill animals... And sometimes eat their souls. Then I hear something, it sounds like...a willowisp? No, it can't be...can it? I'm overreacting! I turn around to see nothing. I look up, look down, nothing. Then I hear the noise again. "Do you guys hear that?" I ask. "No I don't hear anything, Do you Ron?". Asks Link. Ron takes a look around. "Nope not a thing". "Hmph" I say. Then I hear it AGAIN. "It's really starting to tick me off". I say. Then I feel something grab me, Link screams "R-Rock!!! I black out. ~ "Hey, you awake?" I feel something touch my arm, I can't move or open my eyes... What the hell is going on!? "Hey! come on! Get up! Look, you're friends with my sister! Come on! Please get up! "W-What?" I manage to squeak out, I still can't move or open my eyes. "I'm Ben!" Says the voice, "Okay look, I have to go.... Good luck, Okay?" Everything goes silent. I can open my eyes now, "H-Hey! Who was that just now?!" But there's nobody here, just empty darkness. "H-HELLO!?", Still nothing. "Where the hell am I?!" I scream into the darkness. "You're in Gehenna of course". I look around and still don't see anything. It's so dark. The only light I can see is from a crack in a door...at least I think it's a door. "Gehenna?" I say. "What...you mean like...hell?". "Yes, you are correct, this is hell". I back away, "A-Am I dead?" This can't be happening. Why is it happening to me? I don't know. "You've been dead for years, your soul was resurrected in Hazama, where you became a Black Star". I need Rin. He could kill this bastard in one swipe of his sword, but me on the other hand, without Ron.... I don't have any weapons. I am screwed. The person laughs, "I am Aeron, the one who will combine all worlds into a dark beauty, a universe, a dark universe! And I shall be known as your new savior!" "New savior? Yeah... Right... I doubt it". Aeron laughs, "Your soul will not last long here if you stay in Gehenna for more than 24 hours... Good luck trying to get out". "H-Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here!" I scream. Aeron disappears in a cloud of black and red mist. "Wait!!!" No. No, no, no. Am I stuck down here forever? Is my soul going to rot and... And die? I hope not. I put my head in my knees. I hope I can get out of here soon... Category:Chapters